Millennium Eyes
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: 5,000 years ago, the powers of darkness were sealed away... Yami, reincarnated in the puzzle has appeared back in present time and meets people from his past... his love, Meena appears in this time too, problem is she's Kaiba's sister... ;
1. Just the Beginning

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  Oh heck… I don't even have a cell or a car…  So don't sue me!  If it was my, Yami would be so much taller… Tea's long speeches would be edited, Joey would have a brain, and Tristan would get a haircut… Yugi… you not all that cute… and I could so go on… so laterz!  However… if there are new characters that you have neva heard of, they belong to me and mai friend!!  Ha ha ha!  =P sry… ^^; just a new side of me… 

^^ Authoresses' Note^^

Hihi to ya all!  It's a new story that I've been busy with, and I'm so sorry to all of my readers in my other stories since I haven't updated… This was typed before, but my computer went wacko on me, and I lost everything on my Anime disc.  Everything means: my fanfics, new chapter and old, my anime pixs, Manga downloads, basically all of my anime stuff… T_T I want it all bak… Oh anyways, to get to the real point… this story is originally written by mai friend named HikaruAngel.  She wrote the base of the story, while I'm just typing it and revising it, and also adding my ideas into it!  It maybe just a bit borin' in the beginning, but it will get better! So Plz enjoy mai friendz! ^^

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If our English is bad, sorry, it's not our top subject since we're Chinese… ^.^ we're only human…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-gi-oh Fanfic by Kyokosakuras and HikaruAngel

Millennium Eyes 

Prologue/Chapter 1: Just the beginning…

5,000 years ago, 3 offspring were born…  2 were male and one was a female.  One of the males named Mesrama, was born to a dark king, and was destined to grow in the darkness.  His opposite was different… for he was born from the pharaoh of Southern Egypt named Yami who was destined to grow in light yet hide in the shadows.  In Northern Egypt, the pharaoh and his wife had a beautiful daughter; the stars shone their light to bless her with the name of Meena.

Just before she was the age of 4, her father; the pharaoh locked away the life-threatening shadow games that plagued the area. Meena was so young; she didn't even have a memory of this but just sweet memories spending her time playing games with young Yami and Mesrama.

The played in the garden, enjoyed each other in their times of childhood.  Many moons passed; Yami and Mesrama grew into handsome young men while Meena grew more and more beautiful.  Yami and Mesrama never got along when they were younger where Mesrama always challenged him to games and more card games… and never won once even if he used tricks.  Mesrama was always bitter towards Yami, while he just ignored him. 

Now, isn't it obvious what the situation is?  Two guys and a girl and a pizza place? =P Yami always was charmed by Meena and little did he know; Meena was mesmerized by Yami's kindness and how he was never shaken by any situation.  Mesrama, on the other hand realized this too late and was planning something… he also was charmed by her power, but what was he to do?  To his liking when they both were 13 and Meena was 12, a war broke out against a neighboring country, and Yami was called to join his father to battle the evil that conjured up the shadow games yet again.  Yami agrees and arms himself; he puts on his favorite puzzle that was a 3-d triangle with the sign of an eye and starts towards the door.

He opens it and is surprised to see who was on the other side, "Meena?"

Meena's eyes were widened and she gathers all of her courage to say, "Yami… don't go."

Yami looks at her strangely and notices that she was blushing a bit, "Meena… I have to join my father… my training has not stopped… I still have to-" 

Meena suddenly jumped into his arms and says again to a startled Yami, "Don't go!"

Yami wants to hug her back, but he fights the urge, "I'm sorry…"

Meena looks up at him with her eyes watering up, "Please…"

Yami shakes his head and pushes her away, "I'm sorry… Don't worry about me, and anyways Mesrama is here for you…" He walks out leaving her.

Meena kneels down crying and a woman notices her, "Meena?  What are you doing here outside of Yami's door?"

Meena looks up so her with watery eyes, "Mother, he left…"

Sabreena hugs her daughter with warm arms, "Oh Meena, it's going to be alright…"

As Meena continued to weep her misery, a pair of eyes was watching her and Sabreena.

"Don't worry Meena…I'm here for you."

Meena looks up from Sabreena's arms, "Mesrama?"

Mesrama nods and walks up towards her, "I'm here for you."

Meena sniffs as she takes a handkerchief from Sabreena, "Thanks Mesrama, excuse me…" She turns to her mother, "Mother, can't we go home?"

Sabreena nods and helps her up, "Okay, let's go, I think Yami's father wouldn't want us here anyway.  Come on, let's get your things together and ride home this afternoon."

Meena continues to sniff and walks slowly with Sabreena guiding her.

Mesrama's face turns bitter, =how dare you Yami turn Meena this way… it's time I put my plan into play for this is the right time to do it… I must have the Millennium Princess' powers so I can finally overpower my rival and be the pharaoh… Guess I have to go to Northern Egypt now…=

~Northern Egypt…

Mesrama walks into a room and closes the curtains.  He sits down on the floor and whispers, "Meena is useless this way… her powers will never be awakened if things stay this way, so… powers of evil, powers of darkness; come to me and join with this spell.  Oh pharaoh of Northern Egypt, become my puppet and listen to me…"

The pharaoh was in a sickly mood and wasn't powerful to ward off the spell so he was quickly absorbed into the spell.  Mesrama transports himself in front of the pharaoh and says, "Pharaoh, I'm deeply in love with your daughter, so I ask for her hand in marriage."

"Father!"

Meena walks in and to her father, "What is going on in here?"

He does nothing but nod, "Yes, you have my approval."

Meena blinks and looks strangely at her father, "Huh?  For what?"

Sabreena rushes in feeling an evil presense, "What is going on in here?"

Mesrama glances at her with a smirk on his face, "I'm marrying your daughter."

Meena pulls on her father's cloak, "Father, you can't be serious!  I'm in love with…"

Meena was cut off by her father, "Meena, you don't have my approval to marry anyone else and your marriage will be tomorrow!"

Meena breaks down into tears, Sabreena runs and hugs her, "Pharaoh, my husband, you can't be agreeing to this man here, you can see-" 

Pharaoh raises his hand and threatens his own wife, "Hush!  I don't want to hear any more of it!  Meena will marry Mesrama tomorrow and no later!"

That night, Meena slept with tears in her mother's arms.  She whispers to her, "Don't worry my daughter… some miracle will happen for you… even I can't do everything…"

Mesrama, in his room smiles, "With Yami's the Dark Magician out of the way, no one can break my spell and the Princess' powers will be mine…"

~War…

"Father!"

"Yami, use your Black magic attack that I taught you!"

Yami raises his hand and cries, "Black Magic attack!"

The dark magician's powers infested in Yami destroyed the monster in front of him.  Yami, surprised with his newfound powers suddenly sensed evil back where Meena was, "Father… I feel that theirs is much unrest with Meena."

His father looks at him and nods understandingly, "Alright then, I'll send your Black Magician to see."

Yami nods, "Thanks father, so let's keep going!"

~Northern kingdom…

The Black Magician arrives inside the kingdom.  Everyone there was rushing to their destinations and chaos was in the air.  The Black Magician senses evil and freed the pharaoh from Mesrama's spell.  He found Meena was next to Mesrama at the altar, so he quickly whisked her away to the temple.  Meena cries happily, "Black Magician!"

Mesrama grits his teeth and shouts at his followers, "Find them!"

Meena steps in the temple when suddenly she feels the ground shaking beneath her, "Black Magician!  What is this?"

She notices that the statues were becoming real.

Ra, the ruler of the gods, "Black Magician, you done well."

Isis, the goddess of magic says in a sweet voice, "Not only that, but you've brought the Millennium princess along with you."

Meena gasps at the last line said by Isis; she stands paralyzed, =Me, I'm the Millennium princess? =

Ra smiles and says, "Speak up child… we can hear your thoughts loud and clear."

Meena takes a handkerchief from the Black Magician and stutter words, "Um… will Mesrama find us?"

Ra shakes his head, "No, don't worry about that, he is powerless compared to you."

Hathor, the goddess of fraternity turns towards Meena, "Child, you are the one in the tales.  The one that will be locked away and awakened again."

Meena makes a questioned look, "Huh? But Yami-"

Hathor places her finger on her lips, "Don't worry about him, he has his own destiny to follow.  He too will be sealed away. I have something for you…"

Something glowing with light appears in the goddess' hand, "Take this… and the millennium items."

Meena lifts her hand and takes the treasures, when suddenly a whirling tornado appears around her and locks her in the shadow realm.

True to Hathor's words, Yami was also locked away in his Millennium puzzle.  Mesrama mysteriously had the Millennium ring in his grasp.  When Meena was hidden in the Shadow Realm, the Black Magician and his companion the Black Magician Girl taught her spells and the ways of the duels.  Eventually she earned right to have her own card named the Millennium Princess with unlimited attack and defense powers.

5,000 years later… the prophecy was brought forth yet again… The 3 of them destined ones were unleashed in modern times.  Meena was able to gain her own body and was unsealed and adopted as Kaiba Meena, sister of Seto and Mokuba.  Yami was destined to be reincarnated in the young boy that would complete his Millennium puzzle named Muto Yugi.  Mesrama, on the other hand had the same fate; however his vessel was a boy called Bakura Ryou.  It's only the beginning…

^^Authoresses' Note^^

So how was it mai friendz?  I sure hope you like it, because it was what I've been working on since a different time and place…  I'm still working on Chapter 4 of College days, and I'm promising that it will be even better!  The original written version of this was much longer that this because of all the new stuff and details that I added from HikaruAngel's script.  So plz REVIEW!  She needs all of the motivation that she can get!  It's her first one… ^^ ah, the sweet times of first fanfics… ^^ =P


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  Oh heck… I don't even have a cell or a car…  So don't sue me!  It belongs the genius Kazuki Takahashi… If it was mine, Yami would be so much taller… Tea's long speeches would be edited, Joey would have a brain, and Tristan would get a haircut… Yugi… you not all that cute… and I could so go on… so laterz!  However… if there are new characters that you have neva heard of, they belong to me and mai friend!!  Ha ha ha!  =P sry… ^^; just a new side of me… 

Yu-gi-oh Fanfic by Kyokosakuras and HikaruAngel

^^ Authoresses' Note^^

Hihi! It's Kyoko-chan!  ^^ So what's up my friends?  I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but it's just that I'm currently working on other fanfics and introduction two new fanfics!  Although I can't but it up yet because fanfiction.net doesn't have a section for it yet… the other one, I'm still setting up the characters and the plot… so enjoy this my fans^^…  I'm sorry if there is a lot of Kaiba and Jonouchi/Joey bashing… I also have decided to use Japanese names…

Character match ups: Mutou Yugi… duh… that also includes Yami though… 

Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler

Honda Hiroto/Tristan Taylor

Mazaki Anzu/Tea Gardner

Kujoso Mai/ Mai Valentine

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If our English is bad, sorry, it's not our top subject since we're Chinese… ^.^ we're only human…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5,000 years later… the prophecy was brought forth yet again… The 3 of them destined ones were unleashed in modern times.  Meena was able to gain her own body and was reborn and adopted as Kaiba Meena, sister of Seto and Mokuba.  Yami was destined to be reincarnated in the young boy that would complete his Millennium puzzle named Muto Yugi.  Mesrama, one the other hand had the same fate; however his vessel was a boy called Bakura Ryou. 

_ It's only the beginning…_

Yu-gi-oh Fanfic by Kyokosakuras and HikaruAngel

Millennium Eyes 

Chapter 2: Reunion

=It's been a while since I've solved the Millennium Puzzle, and times just seem more and more different since then… My body now currently has two souls, and I'm sharing it with the spirit that came from the puzzle… I really have to thank him for everything that he has done for me…  Not to mention the fact that he did give my courage to duel against all of those opponents in Duelist Kingdom…  Oji-san is back in the store…  It seems strange to share a body with Yami though… he has helped me duel against Kaiba, and then Pegasus to save Oji-san and the Kaiba brothers from Pegasus' soul cards… and now things have gotten quieter since then too… I recently just defeated Rebecca last week, but now it just seems that the cloud of trouble has shrouded over us again…why did Kaiba had to get himself in this mess? I just really wish I could be more of a help to Yami…= he lies on the bed staring up at the ceiling and then glances at his transparent partner who is leaning on the wall…

Yami looks at his host, =Yugi seems to be so worried about me lately… I'm actually wondering why am I here at this time since Yugi has solved my puzzle.  There is so much that I wish I can remember, but all my memories are just a puzzle right now that I'm having trouble with… all I'm wishing right now is why did the moron Kaiba get into another mess that Yugi, Mai-san, Jonouchi-san, Honda-san, Anzu-san, and I have to rescue that poor excuse for a duelist… troublesome fellow, that damned Kaiba-baka, why does everyone want his stupid company? =

~One hour later…

*knock knock

Yugi looks at the door and answers, "Come in…"

The door flings open to reveal a blonde-haired guy, "Yugi!  You gotten up yet?"

Yugi looks at him, "Jonouchi… I have been awake, it's just that I had a not too much sleep last night…"

Jonouchi slides his fingers through it hair, "That really sucks kiddo… but don't forget!  We're in a virtual game, so I think it really doesn't make a difference if we sleep or not…"

Yugi blinks at the fact, "You got a good point… I'm glad that we bumped into Mai-san before getting here, it more comforting when you have friends around you…"

Jonouchi nods and pats him on the back, "Yep!  Although I still think that Kaiba-moron really should've thought of a way to save himself though…"

Yugi makes a face at him, "Kaiba couldn't… so that's why we are here…" He looks around the room, =we are now residing in a castle on a high hill in Kaiba-kun's virtual game world.  This castle belongs to the Princess of this land; her name is Adina… although she looks a lot like Mokuba-kun…This place isn't to shabby though… Kaiba did a good job with the graphics… Honda-kun, and Anzu are now back in the original world and are protecting our bodies from the guys that are trying to get rid of Kaiba-kun so they can take over his company…=

Jonouchi gets up from the bed, "Come on!  It's time for breakfast!"

Yugi nods and gets up following him out of the room, "Let's go!"

~Breakfast…

"Everyone, keep your hands and feet away from Jonouchi's mouth… who knows when he can't tell the difference between food!"

Jonouchi glares at the blonde beauty with his brown eyes, "Shut up Mai…"

Mai giggles and smirks at him, "Am I right Yugi?"

Yugi chuckles holding his chopsticks, "It's okay Jonouchi, Mai-san you should go easy on him…"

Mai shrugs as she spreads butter on the roll, "Really, it's my joy in Life…"

Everyone at the table starts to laugh, Mokuba; on other hand smiles a little, but it turns into a frown again… he looks to his right and asks the princess, "Hime-sama (Princess), forgive me since I'm ruining the mood, but do you have any idea what happened to my brother?"

She looks at him with sympathy and replies, "I'm really not certain, but now around this time of the year, people are sacrificed to hold the Mystic Dragon from living again and many people tend to vanish at this time of the year…" She continues with everyone's eyes on her, "This year, the other kingdom has put up their offering quite early…"

Mokuba asks her abruptly, "Are you saying that it may be my brother from the other kingdom?"

Adina nods, "I'm not quite sure…"

Mokuba glances at the others, and then back at Adina, "Who's the offering for this kingdom?"

Adina looks down at the table and answers with a voice full of fear, "I am the offering for my kingdom…"

Suddenly one of her maids rushes to her side and cries hearing those words, "Hime-sama!!!"

Adina rest her hand on her maid's shaking one, "My faithful maid, do not worry, because I believe in the prophecy of warriors that will come and slay this dragon and offerings will be no longer needed."

Mai abruptly stands up from her seat, "do you think these warriors are us?"

Adina nods and smiles with courage, "Yes, that is my belief Mai-san…"

Jonouchi yells while his right arm shoots up, "Yes!  Super Jonouchi to the rescue!"

Mai smirks at him, "Uh huh, sure, but how come it seems like Super Dork"

Jonouchi glares at her yet again, "Must you always make fun of me?"

Mai nods, "Yep…"

The two go on quarreling like a married couple while everyone's eyes just go back and forth between them with anime sweatdrops.  Yugi sighs, =Yami?  What do you think?"=

Yami answers from the inside of his soul room, =Interesting… this may actually be worthwhile…=

Yugi smiles and then jumps in between the couple, "You two stop it! We have a prophecy to fulfill!"

Mai sighs and sits back down in her seat, "You're right Yugi…"

Jonouchi continues for the moron he is, "Mai!  You know I'm right!"

Mai shakes her head, "We'll going to save Kaiba-kun, not just you…"

Adina suddenly speaks up, "Then I think that you four might need the appropriate attire for your mission, right?"

They nod and are lead by Adina and maids down a hallway…

~Several Minutes later…

"Damn… I look pretty good with this stylish armor, don't cha think Yugi?"

Yugi glances at Mai from the mirror in front of him and nods, "Uh huh, you look great!"

Mai adjusts the collar of the blouse as she glances in the mirror again, "Yo Jonouchi, aren't you going to come out?  You been in there for quite a while!"

Jonouchi answers from the other side of the curtain, "Shut up…" He sticks his head out and makes a depressed face, "I really don't wanna wear this getup…"

Yugi blinks at him, "Why?"

Jonouchi slides the curtain over; Mai instantly starts to laugh, "Definitely Super Dork…"

Jonouchi glares at her, "You shut up!"  He turns to the mirror and gulps, "I can't believe Adina-hime-sama gave me this outfit…"  =A caveman lion skin...=

Yugi just stands there trying not to laugh…

~Adina's chamber…

"Mokuba-kun, I really do not approve of this decision of yours… it's not safe…"

Mokuba looks sternly into her eyes, "Adina-sama, I really have to save my brother, and I'm willing to take your place as the offering…"

Adina looks back at him, "Mokuba-kun… but…"

Mokuba grabs her by the shoulders, "Adina-sama, please do this as a favor for me…"

Adina takes a deep breath and then nods slowly, "I still do not approve of your plan, but you seem so desperate, so I will agree to your decision…"

Mokuba smiles and lets her go, "Thank you…"

~Outside…

The group trail outside all dressed up in their outfits…  Mai points up and glances down a Mokuba (who is dressed up as Adina), "There is the Castle of Dark Illusions where Kaiba is being held at?"

Mokuba gulps and nods, =I better not say anything or they will figure out I'm disguised as Adina-sama…=

Jonouchi looks up and scans the area when suddenly a swarm of monsters surround the castle, "Guys!!!  We're surrounded by monster!  We can't even get near the castle!"

One of the maids cries, "They're here for Mistress Adina as the other sacrifice!"

After hearing the cry from one of the maids, the groupies' eyes turn to Mokuba who was still currently dressed as Adina…  Suddenly a net flies down over him and being carried away by the Dark Dragon…

Everyone cries as they see him being carried away, "Adina-sama!!!"

However someone cries, "Mokuba-kun!"

Yugi turns to Adina who was dressed in armor, "Adina-sama?"

Adina falls to her knees, "You must save Mokuba-kun…"

Her maids crowd around her and help her up; Yugi asks her, "Why did you switch places with him?"

Adina looks at him, "Mokuba-kun was so persuasive… and he showed how much he really wanted to save his older brother… so I gave in to him…"

Jonouchi sighs and slaps his forehead sarcastically, "Damn, now we got two Kaiba brothers to save…"

Mai nods and points up "Look!  The Dark Dragon suddenly disappeared!" Suddenly a streak of white light cuts the net open and a figure dressed in a white female ninja outfit carries Mokuba down to the soft sand below them…

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle shines bright and his mind transfers… Yami appears, =This presence is very familiar from the past… Meena-san? =

When all rush down to the beach below and approach the stranger dressed in white. Yami places his hand on his sword and sets himself in a battle position, "Miss… you would place young Mokuba with us please…"

The female's bottom half of her face was covered by a cloth so she speaks with a voice being disguised, "No… I believe that he is none of your concern…"

Jonouchi suddenly takes a stand and points at her, "She must be one of Kaiba Corps' executives that are trying to take over the place!"  He swiftly pulls out his Axe Raider card in attack mode.  

The female smirks and pulls a card from the deck box at her side, "You are mistaken if you think that you can defeat me!  Millennium Ritual and bring forth the Millennium Princess!"  

A bright flash of light surrounds her and the group shields their eyes.  Yami blinks as he tries to focus but when it all becomes clear; he cries, "No!  This cannot be true!!! Meena!"

Mai rubs her eyes, "Who the heck are you talking about Yami?"

After Mai's question, The Millennium Princess opens her eyes, "Yami-kun?"

Jonouchi completely ignores the remark and sends his Ax Raider flying at Meena, "Whoever you are!  It doesn't matter!  Ax Raider!  Attack!"

Meena gasps when she notices that her deck box was not at her side, "No!"

Yami shouts as Ax Raider closes in on her, "MEENA!!!"  

^^ Authoresses' Note^^

Hey… it's Kyoko-chan… so how was it?  It's just getting started and HikaruAngel is still writing and developing the chapters… I'm just adding on too it, to make it more suspenseful…  I hope you enjoyed this!!!  So Review, and I'll just keep going!! It's motivation for me and her^^.


	3. Decision of LOVE

[Disclaimer:  I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  Oh heck… I don't even have a cell or a car…  So don't sue me!  It belongs the genius Kazuki Takahashi… If it was mine, Yami would be so much taller… Tea's long speeches would be edited, Joey would have a brain, and Tristan would get a haircut… Yugi… you not all that cute… and I could so go on… so laterz!  However… if there are new characters that you have neva heard of, they belong to me and mai friend!!  That also includes the cards that they use… Ha ha ha!  =P sry… ^^; just a new side of me… 

Yu-gi-oh Fanfic by Kyokosakuras and HikaruAngel

^^ Authoresses' Note^^

Ello ppl! This story is from my friend!  ^^ I'm just the typist and editor for her… just adding a couple good details here and there, making much more meaningful by the actions that she wrote to me… ^^ HikaruAngel, I have changed much of the stuff… and I'm sorry for not doing this earlier, I've been very bz… with college stuff, and my senior year… I'm really sorry!  I'll see you soon!  ^^ Plz review ppl!  It's inspiration to HikaruAngel-chan and me as well^^… 

Character match ups: 

Mutou Yugi… duh… that also includes Yami though… 

Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler

Honda Hiroto/Tristan Taylor

Mazaki Anzu/Tea Gardner

Kujoso Mai/ Mai Valentine

Kaiba Seto/ duh…

Kaiba Mokuba/ duh…

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If our English is bad, sorry, it's not our top subject since we're Chinese… ^.^ we're only human…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jonouchi completely ignores the remark and sends his Ax Raider flying at Meena, "Whoever you are!  It doesn't matter!  Ax Raider!  Attack!"_

_Meena gasps when she notices that her deck box was not at her side, "No!"_

_Yami shouts as Ax Raider closes in on her, "MEENA!!!"_

Yu-gi-oh Fanfic by Kyokosakuras and HikaruAngel

Millennium Eyes 

Chapter 3:  Decision of Love

Yami shout rung in everyone's ears when suddenly Meena's golden necklace shone like the sun and she quickly makes a jump dodging the attack.

Thinking quickly, Yami grabs Jonouchi's shoulder, "Withdraw your Ax Raider."

Jonouchi makes a are-you-crazy look and yells, "What?!?  Are you crazy Yugi?  This woman is practically threatening us!"

Jonouchi has no idea about the hidden spirit of Yami…

Jonouchi continues his defense, "She could've been the one that set this entire thing up, and hurt Mokuba… What if she was the one that captured Kaiba?"

Yami replies while shaking his head, "No, she wouldn't so such a thing… I know her and she would never dream of kidnapping the Kaiba brothers… Right Meena?"

Meena nods as she continues to float in the air, "Yes, I will come down at your call Pharaoh…"

Yami throws a glare that said, "You shouldn't have said that!?

Meena uses her telepathy to him, "_Oops_…"

Yami uses his, "_Yes, oops_…"Meena and Yami have telepathy powers… obviously…

Meena makes a retorting face, "_I thought you already told them!"_

Yami shakes his head and replies again through thoughts, "No, but it looks like you have released the vital information…"

Jonouchi and Mai look at them with confused faces… Jonouchi taps his foot, "Hey you two… explain… Who the heck is Pharaoh?  You can't possibly be calling our wimpy Yugi is it…"

=Yugi:  Hey Jonouchi!  Mou… I'm gonna hurt him…=

Yami sighs and answers, "I am Pharaoh…"

Everyone makes a you-have-got-to-be-kidding and then Jonouchi cracks up, "no really… who is this Pharaoh dude?"

Yami states with a vein popping out on his forehead, "I am… You may not understand at all… anyways…" he looks up, "Meena, please come down from there…" =Aibou (partner), is Jonouchi that much a moron?  Yugi=sorry Yami… yups…=

Meena floats down to his side after his command, "Yes, Yami-sama." When she reached the ground, gold strings went around her taking her fairy's dust away.  Afterwards, she walked forward carrying Mokuba.  She states firmly to Yami, "I believe it's time to tell the truth to your friends…"

Yami nods his head with a weak smile, "Yes, I believe that too…"

They gather together to find somewhere to have rest… 

~Somewhere they rest… *shrugs* I'm not creative… sorry… ^^;

Yami sighs; Jonouchi pokes a stick into the fire, "So… Who the heck is this Pharaoh Yami that you claim to be in Yugi's body?"

Meena starts, "It's so simple… as you can see, Yami, or Yugi as you call him, holds the Millennium Puzzle.  He is what Yugi met after putting the puzzle together…" and so forth…  

Yami and Meena alternatively continue to tell the story (the prologue-first chapter) 

Mai listens intently and suddenly notices something, =Hmm… this Meena doesn't seem to be what I expected to be... Could she really be Meena Kaiba, the one that was the 2 gold medallist ice skater, and renowned as the top female duelist in the world named the "Queen of Games"? =

Mai blinks back and resumes back to the story… Meena finishes the tale…

Yami sighs and closes his eyes, =Mesrama can never be forgiven… how could he have been about to use the "Dark Essence" spell on your father…"

Meena closes her eyes, "I know, I didn't think that he could have such powers… but I'm really glad that it's over and finally… after 5000 years, I'm at your side again…"

Meena's eyes shot open as she covers her mouth in surprise while closing the connection between her and Yami =I've told him the truth! I never intended to tell him such… what would happen if he doesn't like me…=  

Jonouchi, Mai and Mokuba blink at them and sigh, =they're at it again…=

Yami opens his eyes and glances at a red faced Meena, he closes his eyes once again and forces his way into her mind, =You have feelings for me?  I have always assumed that you had feelings for Mesrama since he was always there for you…=

Yami pauses and looks at Meena who looks at him with widen eyes… when Jonouchi suddenly interrupts, "Sorry to bother you two who stare at each other constantly…" Meena blushes a deep pink and Yami gulps a bit…

Jonouchi looks at Meena, "You know… uh what was your name gal… oh right, Meena! Argh, my memory sucks, I'm such a dork, sorry…"

Mai adds up with a smirk, "Of course, you're an idiot as well…"

Jonouchi glances at her, "Shut up…" then back to Meena, "would you like to…"

Mai interrupts, "…join us on our trip?"

Jonouchi scratches his head, "yea and…"

Yami finishes for him, "do you know the way out of this virtual game?"

Joey starts on a rampage, "ARGH! DAMMIT! Would you two just give me a chance to talk?"

Mai whacks him on the head, "Talk, don't be so childish about it idiot…"

Silence came over the group as Meena struggled for an answer.  After a couple of minutes, "Yes, I do know the way out, but the system wouldn't' t let me out because you're here Yami-kun…"

Mai goes into her thought again, =this sound familiar… A person's brother who despise Yugi and she's named Meena?  Then, definitely…= She suddenly says aloud to Meena, "You are Meena Kaiba aren't you?"

Meena blinks at her with surprise, "Huh?"

Yami folds his arms up and looks at her with unexpected eyes, "Is this true?  You are Kaiba's little sister aren't you?"

Meena bites her lower lip and slowly nods, "yes, I am his little sister, but adopted by their family…"

Suddenly a weak cry comes from Mokuba so they all rush to his side…

Meena lays Mokuba's head on her lap and places a bottom to his lips, "Mokuba, please have some fresh water…"

Mokuba opens his eyes and blinks, "Oneechan?"

Meena smiles, "yes, it's me."

Mokuba kneels up quickly and hugs her, "Onichan has been captured!"

Meena nods and hugs him back, "I know… that moron…" 

She continued to cuddle him and hold him while he as still shaking.  Darkness crept up on them and so did silence…

Silence broke when Yami asks, "So Meena… are you joining us or not?"

Meena whispers, "I'll tell you tomorrow…" she sneaks a light kiss on his cheek and goes into the tent the magically conjured up by her magic with Mai following behind her.  Jonouchi gets the bucket from the side and puts out the fire.  He and Yami make themselves comfortable and fall into a light sleep…

Yami speaks to Yugi in his mind, =forgive me Aibou… you need to be in here for another while…=

Yugi shakes his head, =It's alright, you need to be out anyway…=

Yami smiles, =Arigato Aibou…= 

~Morning… Asa…

Meena wakes everyone up and tells the whiny Jonouchi that there is no point in breakfast since the barbeque wings were virtual holograms… 

Yami and the group look up in the sky eying the Castle of Dark Illusions, "Everyone, it's time!"

Then each of them pulled out a flying monster card from their decks…

Yami calls out, "Curse of Dragon!  Come forth and be my ride!"

Jonouchi calls for, "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Mai cries for, "Cyber Harpie!"

Mokuba calls on his brother's, "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Meena whispers a spell for, "Millennium Princess' Flying Crystalation! (Transformation card)"

They fly up in the sky, and Yami flies to Meena's side, "You're coming along?"

Meena smiles and flaps her angelic wings, "Of course, I'm here aren't I?"

Yami nods, "Yes, I can see that, what changed your mind princess?"

Meena smiles yet again turning a bit pinkish, "Well, since I haven't seen you in over 5000 years, I really want to spend time with you…"

Yami smirks a bit, "I see, your wings don't seem to be holding out that well, you want to get on behind me?"

Meena nods and floats up and over lowering herself onto the Dragon's back, "Why not?  Just like old times when we rode those camels together…"

Yami nods, "Yep…" =if only I could remember those times…=

^^Authoress' Note^^:

Man… this is getting a bit corny, I really suck!  Forgive me HikaruAngel!  I'm trying my best!  I'm ruining your writing… ;.; gomen nasai!  Neways, I hope you readers have enjoyed this!  Please review!  ^^ It's been some time huh? ^^ gome!  I'm so bz…


End file.
